Chapter 4 - Furious Flames, A Old Friend
After Ash, Brock and Tanza left out of the pokégym, they then headed east out of T-Town up a road. Ash watched as different types of vehicles passed them by in the center of the road. He looked at the few people who were walking the same way up the road as them and only a few of them had a pokémon out of their pokéball’s. Ash looked up at the tree’s of the woods beside them as they slowly walked by. “Hay Tanza can I ask you a question?” asked Ash “Sure.” nodded Tanza “Professor Oak told me something about an experimental pokémon that was stolen…what was it?” question Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Well I’m not sure right now, but let’s hope the egg hasn't hatched yet.” shrugged Tanza “Egg, but I thought that we were looking for a pokémon?” asked Ash as he ran in front of Tanza. “Chu…Pika!” shouted Pikachu “It’s the egg that holds the experimental pokémon.” explained Tanza “Ooh.” said Ash “Do you know who has it?” question Brock “I'm pretty sure that Blood Wake has It.” sighed Tanza “Blood Wake...Who's that?” asked Ash “Blood Wake is a criminal organization that steals pokémon.” explained Tanza “Sounds like another Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic’s group.” nodded Brock “They are in a sense specking, but only to the fact that they steal pokémon. On another note though, their nothing compared to Blood Wake. When they want something they'll stop at nothing to get it. If you try to stop them and you’re not strong enough to fight them off you'd better run. I’ve heard they will kill anyone who tries to stop them without blinking. Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic only wish they were on the same level as Blood Wake.” stated Tanza “Man they sound bad. Have you ever seen them before?” asked Brock “Well the good thing about Blood Wake is that they are a group that you don't see as often like you would any other, but me…I’ve only seen them twice.” Tanza noted “Have you battled with them before?” asked Ash “Yea.” nodded Tanza “Did you win?” asked Ash “Well the first time I won, but the second time I could've been killed cause I got double team.” sighed Tanza “The way you were battling you looked like you couldn't be stopped. Your Haunter seem's very powerful. “ mentioned Ash “Pikachu…Pi.” agreed Pikachu “Maybe, but I’m not that good. If you want a trainer who's pretty much unstoppable you should try battling Timothy.” referred Tanza. “Hay Tanza why did Cynthia recommend me for this mission. I know there are other stronger trainers here so why me?” questioned Ash “Well she told me of how you, Brock and your friend Dawn helped out The Lake Guardians Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf to stop Team Galactic, and help save Palkia and Dialga. That's how I made the choice to choose you Ash and running into Brock was an added bonus. Strength is not only about how powerful you are.” explained Tanza “How can you base your choice off of just that?” retorted Ash “Trust me Ash you are destined for great things and the fact that I ran into Brock only means that he is suppose to help you on the way as he to is destined for greatness. Beside I think you and Timothy would get along pretty good.” laughed Tanza Just then Pikachu and Infernape stood straight up and lifted their noses in the air as if they smelled something. “What's wrong you two?” asked Ash looking at his pokémon. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu “Ferna!” shouted Infernape Pikachu jumped off of Ash’s shoulder down to the ground beside Infernape and then they both ran off into the woods. “Hey do you smell something?” asked Ash sniffing the air. “Yeah...It smells like something is burning.” sneezed Brock as he rubbed his nose. “That's because something is...look!” shouted Tanza Tanza pointed into the sky over the forest and there they saw a stream of smoke rising up into the sky. They then looked into the forest and saw a huge fire burning wild through the trees and the brush that was spreading quick. “Where's Pikachu and Infernape?” shouted Ash “Pika…Pi!” shouted Pikachu out of the forest. “That’s Pikachu, but were is it coming from!” shouted Ash looking into the forest. “Over there in that direction.” motioned Tanza pointing northeast into the woods. He ran into the woods and was quickly overtaken by the thick black smoke that now filled the forest. Ash continued forward, but the smoke caused his eye’s to sting and he soon found it hard to breath. He then came to a clearing in the that was free of the smoke and took a deep breath trying to clear his lungs of smoke. He wiped the tears from his stinging eye’s that was caused by the smoke before he noticed Pikachu and Infernape staring at something lying on a rock. “Pikachu, Infernape.” coughed Ash “Pika…Pi.” motioned Pikachu pointing at the rock. “Infer.” said Infernape “What’s up…what did y'all find?” asked Ash Ash walked over next to them and lying there on top of the rock was a red creature that was similar tyrannosaurus rex though much smaller about Pikachu‘s size. It had a orange collar like figure around it’s neck with two hole on each side and a orange bane on it tail and nose. It also had a small flame rising from it’s tail. “Who's this pokémon?” wondered Ash and he pointed the pokédex at it. “Saurava the Lava Lizard Pokémon…Saurava eggs are incubated deep within tunnels carved out by molten lava within volcanoes. The fire which rises from the back of Saurava put out little heat and is in fact possible to touch without being burned. However the flame proves nearly impossible to extinguish.” said The pokédex Ash reached out and touched the pokémon’s smooth red skin, but it was ice cold to the touch. He rubbed his hand down it’s back through the fire that was on its back and though he felt the heat from it, it didn’t burn him. “Man this pokémon is ice cold…I wonder if it was the one that started this fire.” though Ash Just then the pokémon began to shake a bit and then it sneezed shooting a stream of fire from its nose out into the already burning fire. “Chu...Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu as he looked at the pokémon. “Nape.” agreed Infernape as he looked back at the fire. “Ok…so now it safe to say that it was you that started the fire. Let‘s get you out of her now.” urged Ash Ash took off his jacket and laid it down on the ground, before picking the pokémon up off the rock. He laid it on the jacket and notice the flame on its tail flicking like a dying candle though it didn’t burn the jacket. He then folded the jacket around the pokémon before picking it back up and cradling it in his arm. “Alright…this should help a little. Pikachu, Infernape lets get out of here.” hastened Ash Pikachu and Infernape nodded, and they ran after Ash who had ran off into the wood. Once again in the thick black smoke Ash felt his eye‘s sting from the smoke and found it hard to breath from the smoke filling his lungs. He then felt Pikachu pulling on his pants legs and when he looked down he saw Pikachu pointing toward something. He looked and saw a stream of water that was being fired from something into the woods trying to put out the fire so they ran toward it. Just as they got close to the water stream, they heard a cracking sound and when they looked beside them they saw a huge tree falling toward them. They all dived backwards out of the way just as the tree slammed to the ground cutting them off. “Oh no…not good.” gasped Ash as he sat up. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu “Na!” shouted Infernape They then heard something snap from behind them and when they all look the all saw another falling toward them. They all braced themselves in anticipation of being crushed, but all of a sudden they heard the tree snap in two. They looked back up and saw the top of the tree falling sideways completely missing them. “What did that!” shouted Ash looking around. “Hay Ash come on!” Brock shouted. “Ok. Pikachu, Infernape you two first and then I‘ll be right behind you. You can use me to get a good jump.” ordered Ash Ash bent down on one knee while still holding the pokémon in his arms and readied himself. Pikachu stepped back several feet and ran toward Ash leaping onto his back, and clearing the burning tree. Infernape followed Pikachu clearing the tree in one leap as Ash stood back up. Ash took several steps back and then ran toward the tree, jumping clear over it in a single bound. “Nice jump.” complimented Tanza “Hay Ash are you alright?” asked Brock as he walked up to Ash. “Yea, but we would've been done for if something didn't snap that tree.” huffed Ash as he stood back up. “Oh Ash you never could do anything right without me.” laughed A voice coming from behind Ash. Ash froze in place as his heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around as there standing no more than four away from him was Misty. Ash stared at her as she walked toward him with a stride that Ash knew and remembered all to well. He looked at her and though she hadn’t changed much since he last saw her he was still captivated by her look. He the noticed that on the ground beside her was Starmie. “Are you ok Ash?” Misty asked as she stopped in front of him. “Yeah…thanks Misty...It's good to see you again.” nodded Ash smiling. “You to, but what's that in your jacket?” asked Misty “It's what caused the fire.” remarked Ash Ash unwrapped his jacket from around the pokémon revealing it to them as its small body shivered. “Hay that's a Saurava, but what is it doing down here...I'm sure they are suppose to be on Araica Island.” wondered Brock Tanza walked up to Ash and placed her hand on the pokémon forehead and she could felt it shivering because it was ice. “Well it's ice cold and it feels like it has a really bad fever. We can head to Timothy house and help it there, but first let's try to put out the fire.” urged Tanza as she looked back at the blazing wildfire. “Steelix, Fortress come out!” shouted Brock He grabbed two pokéball's off of his belt, tossed them up and in a flash of red light both his Steelix and Fortress appeared in front of him. “Corsola come on out!” shouted Misty She grabbed her pokéball, threw it up and then her Corsola appeared beside her Starmie in a flash of red light. “Corsola, Starmie use Hydro Pump to put out the fire!” shouted Misty “Steelix use Iron Tail, Fortress use Rapid Spin. Both of you knock dirt on the fire!” shouted Brock “Let's help. Infernape you use Dig to knock some dirt on the fire!” shouted Ash Starmie and Corsola both fired a stream of high pressured water into the woods and onto the fire. Steelix raised it’s large tail which had started to glow and slammed it to the ground knocking dirt onto the fire. Fortress started to spin really fast in place and it started knocking dirt into the air and onto the fire. Infernape began tossing dirt onto the dirt onto the fire along with the rest of the pokémon. They continued to battle the blaze for what seemed like hours and several other trainers along with their pokémon had joined them to combat the blaze. However after what seemed like hours had passed and all of the trainers pokémon had tired from fighting the blaze. “Its no use.” sighed Tanza She looked around at the trainers and their pokémon who had helped to try and put out the fire. All of them were tired and some of them had passed out from trying so hard to fight the fire. “We've got to do something. If we don't a lot of pokémon might get hurt or worse.” stated Misty as she knelt beside her tired pokémon. “But what else can we do, our pokémon are exhausted.” replied Brock as he looked at his pokémon. “There has to be something more we can do.” thought Ash while kneeling beside Infernape and Pikachu. Just then a strong gust of wind began to blow out of nowhere and it seemed to encircle all of the trainer and their pokémon. All of the pokémon stood up and looked around as if they were listening to something. “What’s wrong?” asked Misty as she looked at Starmie and Corsola. “I think they hear something.” replied Brock as he looked at Steelix and Fortress. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tanza all looked around at the pokémon and it seemed that they had all regained their strength. They all continued to stand silently as the wind continued to blow around them and then they suddenly heard a melody playing. “Now I hear it.” noted Ash looking around. “The wind is caring some kind of melody.” said Brock “It sounds beautiful.” smiled Misty swaying to the sound. “Pika…Pi.” motioned Pikachu pointing up at something. Everybody looked up into the sky and flying in circles overhead they saw a Articuno. “Hay what's a Articuno doing here!” shouted Brock “''That's not any ordinary Articuno…that’s Timothy's Articuno Isole.”'' thought Tanza to herself. The Articuno continued to fly around in circle above them and it then let out a cry that echoed throughout the sky. All of a sudden there was a sudden powerful blast of chilled wind that was sent throughout the area knocking down several trainers and their pokémon. The chilled wind quickly smothered the fire putting it out in an instant and it blew away the smoke that clouded the forest. “I think that was Sheer Cold.” said Brock “''I wonder why is she up and active. She must sense that Timothy is somewhere nearby and if so where is he...I can't sense him.”'' thought Tanza to herself The Articuno let out another echoing cry, before flying off somewhere over the treetops. “Hay Ash how is that pokémon doing?” asked Misty as she returned both her pokémon to their pokéballs. “Well it's still ice cold. I can feel the chill that its body is giving off though my jacket.” replied Ash as he returned Infernape to it’s pokéball “We have to hurry back to the Pokémon Center.” noted Brock as Steelix and Fortress disappeared into their pokéballs “Well never make it. Come on we can hurry to Timothy's house now that the fire's out!” shouted Tanza and she started running up the road. “Hang in there.” muttered Ash running behind them The pokémon opened its eyes and looked up at Ash for a few minutes before closing them back. After a few minutes of running Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock stopped in awe behind Tanza as they stared at a large house. “We're here.” noted Tanza as they ran up to the door and Tanza knocked. A couple of seconds later the door opened and they were greeted by a Pikachu, but this Pikachu looked nothing like any Pikachu that Ash, Misty Brock or even Pikachu had ever seen. To Be Continued..... Category:Season 1 Content